h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ImAwesomie/How To Act Like Rikki
Have you ever wanted to look EXACTLY like Rikki off of H2O: Just Add Water, get her Beachy Waves & Achieve her Clothes, Makeup, & Accessories!? Well, this article will show you how to do ALL OF THAT! Read on! MATERIALS LIST: Gather these things: A spray Bottle, SEA Salt, Hair gel &/or Hairspray, a local hairstylist, a brush, bobby-pins, hairties, a curling iron, Makeup (Light or peach colours, Pretty Plump & Pink lipgloss or a 'Matte' lip colour stick, Peach Blush, Cute & Colorful Clothes, tennis-shoes, ect. (Whatever else you have!) 1) First, start with hair! To get Rikki's Hair texture & type, follow these instructions! (The Beachy waves tutorial will come last!) Visit your local hairstylist, and ask her for these things: 1. Thinned hair (Ask if it will make your hair damaged & frizzy, first, though!) 2. Short layers 3. Texturized layers Have her do that, and once she's done, head home and follow these steps to get Rikki's usual Beachy Waves! To get Rikki's Beachy Waves, Follow these instructions! Here are your choices to get Rikki's beachy waves: Choice 1) Go to a salon & get a perm Choice 2) Take a shower (Get your hair wet!), Style your hair into 2 braids. Sleep like this. When you wake up, take it down and use anti-frizz serum, and hairspray! Choice 3) Curl your hair with curlers over night, and use hairspray in the morning! Choice 4) Or, you can use these simple steps below to achieve Rikki's Beachy Waves in minutes!:) 1) Fill up a Spray Bottle w/ tap water. 2) Add SEA Salt *Remember, SEA Salt, not regular salt!* 3) Spritz some on your hair & Scrunch it upwards. If your hair is too wet, use a paper towel to scrunch it upwards! 4) For better results, let it Air-Dry in the sun! 5) When it's dry, use hairspray ALL OVER your hair, not just the top of your head/the top layers! If you want, also use hair gel! 6) For some more effects, use a curling iron, take a few strands of your hair, and curl them, then tug on them while your strand is cooling to create a loose wave/curl. To get Rikki's hair color without dying it, follow these Fun, Simple & Easy Steps! 1) In a small saucepan, boil 2 cups of water. 2) Add 5 Tsp. of Chamomile flowers. 3) Remove the heat & allow flowers to seep until water is cooled. 4) Add Lemon Juice & stir. After stirring, you will strain the chamomile flowers. 5) Wash & Condition your hair and apply the rinse evenly. 6) The more you use this rinse, the greater the lightening effect for your hair. Also, If you want to get Rikki's hairstyle above, after you've finished all of the steps above (Haircutting, Beachy Waves, and Hair Color), the steps below will help you achieve her hairstyle in the picture above!: 1) Take your hair down. 2) Take your bangs, or a small strand or two of hair in front of your face, and part it in the opposite direction of whatever side of your face it is on. 3) Make kind of "Poof" upwards some, then secure it with a couple bobby pins! (Rikki sometimes criss-crosses her bobby pins when she does this hairstyle, so if you'd like to, do that!) EYES (Optional): Besides having a natural blue eye color, talk to your eye doctor about colored contacts, if you want them. NOTE: These might be expensive! Makeup: Use light/Peach Colored Eyeshadows, blushes, and lip products to get Rikki's Makeup Accomplished! Also use a Plumper, then a 'Matte' Lip colour to get Rikki's Plump & Pink lips! Clothes: Rikki Wears Red, Black, Brown, dark green, dark blue, white, tan, and cream, and she has one pink tanktop, but it has black all over it. Otherwise, be sure that you don't wear lots of Pink & Purple colored clothes, since Rikki is a tomboy. Rikki also wears tennis-shoes mainly, and sometimes bracelets. She also wears her crystal necklace, which you can buy a replica of Rikki's on Ebay! Attitude/Personality: Rikki has a very edgy attitude. She is sassy, prickly, sly, and sometimes funny, sarcastic, mean at times, disorganized, though she does have a soft side to her. Category:Blog posts